This invention relates to a sound-absorbing material adapted to be attached to the lower portion of a car door.
As illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7, a seal member 1 is provided at the bottom edge of a perimeter of the lower portion of a car door 30, which makes a resilient contact with the body panel 20 and provides a seal between the outside and inside of the car. A number of seal members can be attached to the body panel. There is a type which is attached to the upper inside of the seal member 1, or a type which is attached to the body panel 20 side of the seal member 1. (Such types are indicated as the seal member 2 and 3 in FIG. 7). FIG. 7 is an enlarged vertical section view along line I—I of FIG. 6.
Since there is a space between the door 30 and the body panel 20, it is difficult to fully prevent penetration noise from penetrating from the outside to the inside of the car (or from the inside to the outside of the car) by only providing the above-mentioned conventional seal members 1, 2 and 3. The penetration noise includes noise such as music produced inside the car which penetrates to the outside of the car.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sound-absorbing material for a vehicle's lower portion, which can effectively reduce the noise penetrating from the outside to the inside of the car and from the inside to the outside of the car.